


Tea Time

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Orlesian Culture and Customs, Wordcount: 100, mutual suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Kai and Solas discover they have something in common





	Tea Time

“It’s arranged.” Josephine smiled triumphantly. “You’ll all have tea with Lady Duchesne when you arrive.”

I said, “Tea?” as Solas said, “ _All_?”

“Yes, _all_. Remember, she’s _very_ particular about tea. You’re expected to drink it as she does, so watch closely when she adds the milk and sugar.”

“Tea’s bad enough without making it taste like milky candy,” I objected.

Solas frowned. “Why must _everyone_ participate?” 

“We _need_ her. It’s just one cup,” Josie said implacably.

_Just one cup_ of liquid horror accompanied by Orlesian small talk.

We weren’t close, but Solas and I traded looks of perfectly unified dread.


End file.
